I Refuse to Be a Freak
by ChoCedric
Summary: What if the Dursleys had conditioned Harry in such a way that his reaction to Hagrid's arrival to the hut on the rock was completely unexpected? "I know, popkin," Aunt Petunia crooned as she took the hysterical boy into her arms. "We'll get it out of you. I promise."


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

I Refuse to Be a Freak

By: ChoCedric

As Rubeus Hagrid stood in front of the door to the hut on the rock, he felt extremely proud to be doing this special service for Albus Dumbledore. He knew what many people thought about him – they thought he was stupid, a dimwit, and violent to boot. He couldn't deny that he had a temper, but he did try his best not to let it get the better of him too much. He also knew he wasn't the smartest tool in the shed, so he knew what others said about him was partly right. But the one thing he also knew was that he had Dumbledore's trust, and that was something that meant the most to him in the whole world. Dumbledore had been there for him when he had thought his life had ended, when he had been expelled for something he hadn't done.

When the Headmaster had assigned him this mission, he was more than happy to carry it out. Harry Potter, the Harry Potter, hadn't responded to any of the Hogwarts letters that had come for him, and it was now Hagrid's duty to make sure he got it. He'd known right from the start, from what Minerva had told him in confidence, that these Muggles Harry had been taken to live with were bad news. So he was hardly surprised when no reply had come after the hundreds of letters he had received. He couldn't wait to tell the boy the truth, tell him that he was famous for defeating the most evil wizard of their time. He couldn't wait to introduce the boy to the fascinating world he was born into, and to tell him how much his parents had adored him. He was more than ready to impart the news that Harry would someday become a great wizard, just like Lily and James.

With a mighty heave, Hagrid blasted open the door to the little hut, and as soon as he walked in, he came face-to-face with the Dursley family. The woman, Petunia, and her husband, Vernon, were standing just beyond the door, both with murderous looks upon their faces as though they'd been expecting him. An overweight boy who he assumed to be their son, Dudley, was hiding behind them, a terrified look on his own face.

But what was the most surprising of all was the green-eyed, messy-haired boy who stood, tall and proud, just next to them. He wasn't as overweight as Dudley, but he looked as though he'd been very well cared for. The expression upon his face, though, was one of complete and utter anger as he said in a low, dangerous voice, "They told me one of you freaks would find me."

Hagrid stared at the boy, his heart plummeting to the bottom of his stomach as he received the biggest shock of his life. He never imagined that words such as those would escape the lips of Harry Potter. He never imagined he'd be looked at with so much fury by someone as young and innocent. "Wha?" he spluttered, that being the only word he could get out.

"Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon told me all about the world my freak parents lived in," Harry growled, the aura of power that was radiating from him one that Hagrid couldn't believe. "They told me one of you would be here to put all kinds of lies into my head about the bastard Albus Dumbledore. Listen, freak, I know my parents didn't love me at all. I know the real story, that they killed each other and one of the spells they used nearly killed me. They cared more about themselves than they ever did about me! And now I have their m-m-m ... magic ..." He spat out the word as if it was poison. "Inside of me, and I don't want it! I don't want it! I refuse to be a freak like them! You can't make me go to that school, I refuse to go!"

Hagrid stared at the boy for a few seconds in complete silence, the world swaying and tilting off of its axis. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. "DURSLEY!" the half-giant roared, spittle flying from his mouth. He advanced forward a few steps, towering over the two adults, who looked satisfied as they smiled at their nephew with pride. "what have you done to that child? What have you done? His parents loved him so much, they gave their lives for him! What lies have you drilled into his head? How dare you! How dare you!"

"No, you're the liar here! And don't touch my aunt and uncle with your unnaturalness! I won't let you!" screamed Harry, his whole body trembling as he faced Hagrid, standing in between him and the Dursleys. Dudley was now crying, still hiding behind his parents. "At least this family loves me, unlike my parents!" A wave of power suddenly knocked Hagrid back a few steps, and the man marveled at how such a young boy could produce such accidental magic. This prompted the boy to burst into tears.

"Listen, 'Arry," Hagrid said as gently as he could, but his voice was still trembling. "Yer aunt an' uncle've been lyin' ter yeh. Yer parents were murdered by You-Know-Who, and they did love you. They loved you very, very much."

"NO, THEY DIDN'T! AND WHAT'S THIS YOU-KNOW-WHO RUBBISH? I DO KNOW WHO, THANK YOU VERY MUCH! THEY KILLED EACH OTHER! STOP LYING!" Harry screamed through his hysterical sobs. His knees gave out, and he fell to the floor. He looked pleadingly at his aunt and uncle as he wailed, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" He began to scratch at his skin. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I want it gone! I want it gone! I don't want to be unnatural! I don't want to be a freak!"

And Hagrid realized with another thrill of horror that Harry must be talking about the accidental magic he had performed. Somehow, his aunt and uncle must have conditioned him in such a way as to make him terrified and repulsed by his own abilities. He felt big, fat tears enter his own eyes. I have to go see Dumbledore! Now! He realized. He knew that forcing the boy to come with him now would only make things worse. Somehow, he had to let Dumbledore know of this catastrophe. Dumbledore would know a way around this, to help the boy discover the truth. Merlin, what the Dursleys had done to that child – it was despicable.

"I know, popkin, I know." Petunia spoke for the first time as she stepped to Harry and bent down beside him, taking him into her arms. Vernon patted Dudley on the shoulder and then went to join them, shooting a smirk to Hagrid behind Harry's back as he went. "I know. We'll get it out of you. Don't cry, popkin, we'll get it out. I promise."

And Hagrid, defeated, walked to the door of the hut and slammed it, leaving two smug and proud adults, a terrified son, and a hysterical nephew behind. He then let the sobs consume him as he wept for what had become of Harry Potter.


End file.
